Red Hot Lover
by Pineapple.X
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una noche en un pub, un vestido rojo y tragos... Cuando dos personas totalmente opuestas se encuentran, ¿Qué puede pasar? Lemon, One-Shot.  FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIA SNAPE... Por si no me conecto el viernes... aquí va tu historia


**Red Hot Lover**

_(Mi amante de rojo)_

Escrita por: **HermioneMalfoyFan**

Traducida por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **'Red Hot Lover' **escrita por **'HermioneMalfoyFan' **Todos los derechos a ella y a JKR.

**Nota de la autora: **Una noche en un bar, un vestido rojo, cuando dos personas opuestas se encuentran ¿Qué puede pasar? One-shot. Lemon.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia, ha sido catalogada para mayores de 18 años. Léase bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

Thank you very much Sabine, well here is the story as I promised. Greetings! have a nice week.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, espero les guste!

Aquí les dejo el Link por si la quieren leer en Inglés.

**h ttp:/ /ww n. n et/s/4 8 33846/1/ bRed_b_bHot_b_bLover_b**

* * *

_**De regalo de cumpleaños para AMIA SNAPE.**_

_**Querida, lo mas probable es que no me conecte el viernes... meresco todas las imperdonables del mundo por tener abandonadas mis traducciones, lo se... pero como prometí una historia para tu cumple... aquí está.-**_

_**MUCHOS SALUDOS Y QUE TENGAS UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. **_

_**Eliza.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo único**_

**Lo que necesitarás:**

* Hermione

* Lucius

* Un vestido rojo...

**Para el trago:**

* Vodka

* Licor de durazno

* Granadina

* Jugo de frutilla

* Jugo de naranja.

**Preparación: **Mezcle 2 oz de vodka, 2 oz de licor de durazno, un poco de granadina y 2,5 oz de jugo de frutilla y de jugo de naranja en una coctelera. Batir por unos segundos y luego verter en una copa con hielo.

La mujer en el bar apenas se había movido. Su vestido de seda roja abrazaba perfectamente sus curvas, caía suavemente hasta sus pantorrillas, mas abajo, unos tobillos dignos de una diosa, y para terminar el look, unos hermosos tacones.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Lucius solo podía ver la espalda de esta chica. Su cabello caía en perfectas hasta su cintura. La bruja le sonrió al barman y tomó otro sorbo del vino blanco que este acababa de entregarle, ella le intrigaba; él estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, pero, ¿Dónde?.

Bueno, claramente él no era un cliente habitual en el local. Si no fuese por su hijo, el estaría aquí en este preciso momento. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo un hombre de su edad en ese bar? Nada. Absolutamente nada... Esto se repetía por su cabeza cada tres segundos. El bar no era de su estilo. Él hubiese preferido celebrar el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de su hijo en un lugar con mas clase, pero ¿Qué no hace un padre por su hijo, mas, por su único heredero?.

Dejo de mirar a la misteriosa mujer sin nombre y dio un trago a su whiskey de fuego, mientras observaba a los jóvenes bailando en la pista de baile. Estaba sorprendido con el efecto que su hijo producía en las mujeres. Una morena alta y delgada estaba bailando con él. Para ser francos, Lucius no sabía si lo que hacían ellos era bailar o ya se clasificaba como sexo. No, definitivamente no, lo que ellos hacían parecía copulación publica. La falda de la chica se levantó un poco más cuando Draco la acercó mas a su cuerpo. Su baile comenzó a calentarse cada vez mas, casi parecían estar pegados. Los labios de su hijo bajar al generoso escote de la chica.

... _'Sí, definitivamente estaban copulando' _Se dijo a si mismo Lucius.

Su cara se mantuvo sin expresión alguna, aunque nada negaba el hecho de su preocupación por su hijo. No tenía ningún dilema moral, sino que le preocupaba lo que podía pasar mas adelante, las consecuencias de sus acciones. Él había tenido bastantes affairs antes, bueno, y las consecuencias... Draco era un adulto, y sabía como evitarlas.

Lo que le molestaba a Lucius era la manera en que su hijo y su amiga se demostraban el afecto en publico, los Malfoy eran conocidos por una cosa; y eso era la discreción. Y Draco en ese momento estaba siendo lo menos discreto posible.

Cuando Draco volvió a la mesa luego de unos minutos su padre lo saludo con las cejas alzadas "Te estas divirtiendo, ¿O no?" Dijo para empezar una conversación.

"Bueno, ese es el punto de celebrar, ¿O no?" Murmuró Draco de mal humor.

"En verdad, en verdad. Pero, por lo visto perdiste tu acompañante. A pesar de sus demostraciones de cariño" Remarcó su padre.

"No, no. Ella volverá. Vino con una amiga y no quiere dejarla sola. ¿La acompañas? Parece ser tu clase de chica, no se ha movido del bar en toda la tarde" Contestó Draco levantando los hombros.

Lucius observó fijamente el bar, la puta (Como decidió él llamar a la amiga de su hijo) estaba conversando animadamente con la chica de rojo.

"Si quieres mi opinión hijo, te estás llevando a la chica equivocada, su amiga tiene mucho mas estilo"

"Sólo busco sexo, no una relación. Ella es linda, el fácil. No busco nada mas..." El mago mas joven levantó los hombros "... Y si su amiga es de tú tipo, ve por ella"

Hermione estaba molesta. No, mas que eso, estaba furiosa. Lo que había sido planeado como una noche de chicas terminó siendo un concurso de 'Quién tiene sexo primero' entre Cho Chang y Lavander Brown. Debería haberse quedado en casa cuando Luna y Ginny cancelaron a ultima hora, Ahora estaba viendo a sus amigas vendiéndose en la pista de baile por casi una hora. Era cuestión de tiempo antes que una de ellas se follase a su pareja de baile en la pista.

Lo que no ayudaba nada a disipar su enojo, era el hecho que el chico que Lavander estaba apunto de follarse era nada mas y nada menos que Draco malditamente Malfoy.

Ella sabía muy bien que él y su familia habían sido castigados por sus participación en la guerra; sabía también que se arrepintieron por todo. Hermione estaba segura que de ninguna manera ellos olvidasen sus prejuicios, aunque se veían arrepentidos. Por lo visto habían notado que su lado había perdido la guerra y quisieron insertarse en la nueva sociedad que el ministerio estaba formando. ¿Pero fallárselos? No, ella sabia que ese no era el problema, pero que Lavander se entregase tan fácilmente, ¿Y no se suponía que ellas tendrían una noche de chicas?.

La bruja ordenó otra copa del Chablis que había estado bebiendo desde que llego al bar. Al menos el vino era bueno.

Hermione frunció aún más su ceño cuando vio a Lavander acercarse a ella "Mione... ¡No estés aquí como un mueble! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Hay muchos hombres que estarían mas que felices de bailar contigo!"

La otra chica respondió indignada "Supuestamente hoy sería una ¡Noche de chicas! Deberíamos haber salido a comer algo, conversar, reír, y tal vez ir a tomar un trago a un bar... En la tarde ¡MAS TARDE! En vez de eso, me llevaron a un maldito lugar en el que servían comida, baja en calorías, baja en grasa, ¡baja en todo! ¿Te diste cuenta que ningunos de los platos tenía mas de 450 calorías? Muero de hambre y ya me he tomado dos vasos de vino ¡Y mi estomago está casi vacío! Además, me dejarás acá, sentada sola en un bar, como, como... ¡Arghh!.

Lavander levantó las cejas. Una señal que demostraba que también estaba empezando a enfadarse "Escucha, Mione, el objetivo de esta salida era ¡Divertirse! así que nosotras lo estamos haciendo ¿Estas divirtiéndote tú" Agregó un poco mas calmada "Por favor... No te enojes. Ven a bailar con nosotras"

"Muchas gracias, pero no. Ve, diviértete. No te preocupes por mi. Has lo que tengas que hacer y... Terminaré de beber mi vino y me iré a casa. Creo"

Después que Hermione terminó de hablar, Lavander volvió a la pista de baile, seguida por Draco. Hermione los observó seriamente continuar con su 'ritual de apareamiento', Estaba segura que uno de ellos no dormiría en su cama esta noche. La bruja dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y estaba lista para irse a su casa, cuando un hombre se sentó cerca de ella.

Lucius decidió finalmente acompañar a la amiga de la acompañante de su hijo. Aún no sabía de donde la conocía, la chica probablemente era de la edad de Draco, y obviamente estaba indignada con la actitud de su amiga. Se sentó al lado de la bruja.

"Me encantaría tener una Amante de rojo" Pidió con su voz suave. Definitivamente llamó la atención de la chica, puesto que se volteó a observarlo y se quedo de piedra.

Lucius Malfoy aún no sabía quien era esa chica. Aunque por la mirada que ella le estaba dando, descifró que la chica sabia quien era él. Lo que él sabía, era que esa jovencita era deliciosa. Su cara con forma de corazón, rodeada por rizos de color café, los labios mas exquisitos que había visto, una nariz perfecta y sus ojos... Sus ojos eran de color canela, con sombras de color oro.

"Debes estar aquí con la" Dudo en terminar la frase "Acompañante de mi hijo, soy Lucius Malfoy, ¿Puedo invitarte otro trago?"

"La acompañante de su hijo, en realidad" Resopló "Y respondiendo su pregunta, me encantaría tomar otra copa de este magnifico Chablis"

"Otra copa de vino para la señorita..." El mago la observó fijamente esperando su respuesta.

La muchacha le sonrió, en la opinión de Lucius Malfoy era una sonrisa diabólica "Granger" Respondió.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron aún mas. Ella estaba irreconocible. El recordaba a la niña, muy delgada, mas piernas y tobillos que nada. Una bruja muy poderosa, pero no una mujer. Ella era muy conocida por saber usar muy bien su magia (Para pelear contra él, y contra los otros mortífagos), aún no era de las chicas que eran capaces de usar su encanto femenino para su propio bien.

Su resoplido, bastante impropio para una dama lo saco de sus pensamientos "Bueno, creo que algunas cosas no cambian. No se habla con la sangre sucia, debería haberlo sabido..." Sus ojos demostraban la furia que la tenía presa. "Gracias por el trago de todas maneras" Y se volvió a mirar la pista de baile.

"Perdón, es de mala educación mirar así. Me quede - Impresionado - Por la belleza en la que te has convertido. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Claramente no yo. Recuerdo a una inquieta adolescente, no a una hermosa jovencita" Hermione aún mantenía sus dudas, pero inclinó la cabeza demostrándole que estaba escuchando "¿Podemos olvidar el pasado? Ya pague mi deuda con la sociedad, y me encantaría disculparme contigo personalmente por lo que sucedió en la guerra. Nos encontrábamos es una época difícil, y no niego que nuestro mal empezar es mi culpa. Pero, ¿Tal vez podamos empezar de nuevo, y tener una conversación civilizada?

La morena se volteó a mirarlo a la cara. Lo examino seriamente y se encogió de hombros "Dudo mucho que una conversación decente pueda ser entablada aquí"

Lucius sonrió al escuchar el comentario. Ella no estaba disfrutando para nada la estadía en el bar. En realidad, él se había estado preguntando que estaba haciendo ella ahí, ya que si de algo estaba seguro, era que ella no era de esas chicas fáciles que frecuentaban ese lugar.

"¿Te gustaría ir a otra parte?, conozco un lugar que es mucho mas apropiado para una mujer con clase como tú, este lugar es para chicas sin cerebro"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, "Sí... definitivamente este no es uno de mis lugares favoritos. ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar en el que vendan comida? Mi amiga está intentando matarme de hambre... juro que si no como algo pronto, ¡Me desmayaré!"

Ambos abandonaron el local rápidamente. Lucius escogió el restaurante mas fino en el callejón Diagon. No era fácil conseguir una mesa en el Stargazer, y la cocina ya había cerrado al momento en el que ellos llegaron. Pero era el Señor Lucius Malfoy de quien estamos hablando y pudieron entrar. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, el señor Malfoy estaba encantado con la joven bruja que llevaba en su brazo. Ella era inteligente, divertida, era capaz de perdonar, aunque también era rigurosa. Hermione parecía tener una opinión para todo, política, sociedad o arte. Y cuando no era ajena al tema, escuchaba atentamente y daba su opinión. Y sí, Lucius Malfoy estaba seguro que hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una cena o de una conversación.

Hermione disfruto mucho de la cena también. Había estado un poco borracha después de su tercer vaso de vino, pero gracias a la ayuda de una cena adecuada, pudo eliminar el alcohol en su sangre. ¿Quién abría pensado que un ex-mortífago pudiese ser tan inteligente? Cuando terminó la cena, a las dos de la mañana, Hermione le sonrió "Señor Malfoy"

"Lucius, llamame Lucius" Interrumpió.

"... Lucius, salvaste mi noche, creí que o me emborrachaba sola en ese bar o me iba temprano a mi casa. Muchas gracias por aparecer y cambiar mi panorama"

"Señorita Granger... ¿Hermione?" Ella asintió "... Fue un placer. Yo tampoco esperaba terminar mi noche así, pero, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Una hermosa dama fue mi compañía.

Lucius puso su mano derecha en la espalda de Hermione y la guió al lugar en donde guardaban los abrigos. "¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?" Preguntó cuando salieron del lugar.

La morena dudó un poco "Sabes... Yo no... Quiero decir"

"No es nada, Hermione, solo quiero que llegues sana y salva a tu casa" Ella sonrió y le dio la dirección de un barrio de clase media. Lucius tomó su mano e hizo una aparición conjunta con ella.

"Saldré de la ciudad esta semana, por negocios, pero me encantaría verte nuevamente. ¿Qué opinas de una cena cuando vuelva?" Preguntó el mago al momento de llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hermione.

"Me encantaría" Le sonrió.

Lucius besó la mano de Hermione y murmuró "Buenas noches preciosa, te enviaré una lechuza.

Otra noche cualquiera, se encontraba Hermione sentada en otro bar, nuevamente usaba un vestido rojo, solo que mucho mas elegante esta vez. Era un vestido sin mangas, con un poco de escote - No mucho - Después de todo estaba en un baile en el ministerio - Llevaba una falda de varias capas que le llegaba hasta los pies, lo único que se veía eran sus tacones negros. Su cabello estaba tomado en un elegante moño, pequeños diamantes adornaban sus oídos. La joven estaba un poco molesta. En realidad estaba aburrida.

Ella había estado intercambiando lechuzas con Lucius por mas de una semana, y esperaba con ansias su regreso para el día de mañana. Estaba ansiosa por verlo nuevamente. Su intercambio de cartas había sido una de las experiencias mas gratificantes que ella había tenido. El estimulaba su inteligencia con su sabiduría. Otra razón mas para no querer nada con los cabeza de chorlito que estaban en el evento. Hermione golpeó sus dedos contra la mesa una vez mas y dio otro sorbo a su trago. Aunque para ser honesta, su problema no era quienes estaban en la fiesta, sino quien no estaba.

Una mano de enroscó en su cintura y Hermione se congeló.

_'Que demonios...' _Pensó cuando una boca se acercó a so oído.

"Veo que estás probando una amante de rojo" Un susurro sensual se escucho.

_'¡Su voz!' _El corazón de Hermione se aceleró cuando reconoció quien le estaba hablando _'Cálmate Hermione, mantén la calma'_

Se volteó lentamente con una gran sonrisa "Pensé que volverías mañana. Dijiste que tenías una reunión importantísima en la noche"

"Hice una larga reunión de almuerzo. Quería verte hoy. Esa es la ventaja de estar a cargo"

"Sí, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Estoy feliz de verte. Es una maravillosa sorpresa... Por lo visto me salvarás la noche nuevamente, ¿Quieres algo para beber?"

Lucius acariciaba la mano de la chica con sus pulgares. Subió la mano a la altura de su boca, y puso un casto beso en ella "Creo que beberé una amante de rojo, igual que tú, preciosa"

Hermione tembló. No de frío, sino por el 'Preciosa' de Lucius. Ella le había preguntado en una carta por que el le decía así. Y el respondió. _'No esperaba encontrar nada esa noche, y te encontré a ti. Fuiste como un tesoro escondido. Inesperada, brillante y valiosa... Eres lo mas precioso que he visto, por eso te llamo así'_. Cuando Hermione leyó esas líneas, estaba emocionada y asustada. Sabía que estaba enamorándose de un hombre 20 años mayor - sin olvidar que era su enemigo - Y esa estaba enamorando fuerte.

Terminaron sus tragos, mientras hablaban un poco de las personas que asistieron al baile. Si bien el bar en el que se conocieron era muy ruidoso para su gusto, este era muy calmado. Las únicas personas jóvenes que estaban en el, eran los que participaron en la batalla final. E incluso ellos habían preferido no ir.

Harry y Ginny estaban en el baile (Pero enfrascados en su propio mundo), toda la familia Weasley y algunos miembros del E.D. Incluso Lucius que estaba en sus cuarenta se consideraba parte de los jóvenes en el evento.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó el rubio, y galantemente tomó la mano de la chica. Hermione solo sonrió y lo acompañó a la pista de baile.

Si había gente que los miraba escandalizada mientras hablaban en el bar, ahora era peor. Parecía que toda la población femenina, soltera, le estaba tirando dagas con la mirada.

_'Borra eso - TODA la población femenina' _Pensó Hermione.

Lucius la acercó aún mas a su cuerpo y la llevó a la pista de baile. La bruja parecía hecha para él. Aún usando esos tacones, apenas llegaba a su hombro. Su pequeño cuerpo, era uno con el de él. La seda de el vestido de ella se corría entre sus piernas, y sus ojos... Sus ojos color canela nunca abandonaron lo de él, tan vivos, brillantes, llenos de vida e inteligencia. Lucius Malfoy estaba en el cielo. Eso estaba claro.

Cuando la música se hizo mas lenta, Hermione puso su cabeza en el pecho de Lucius. Él estaba seguro que ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Inclinó un poco su cabeza, para oler el perfume de su cabello, era dulce, femenino. Ella olía a flores de naranja y durazno, y un poco de vainilla. Se dio cuenta que ella no era como esas chicas que se sobrepasaban con el olor a vainilla, sino que era un poco. Lo justo para ser perceptible. Y a él le encantaba. Cuando el baile terminó, Lucius acarició la cara de Hermione con su pulgar.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" Susurró. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y ambos abandonaron el baile. La mano de Lucius nunca dejó la espalda de Hermione.

Tan pronto como llegaron, los elfos les quitaron los abrigos. Él la observó lentamente, ella estaba espectacular. Definitivamente el rojo era su color, le daba un toque saludable a su pálida piel. Ella se veía tan inocente a sus ojos.

"Preciosa, no quiero hacer algo que te pueda incomodar. Me encantaría llevarte a mi habitacióninmediatamente, pero si es muy rápido para ti, podríamos beber otro trago y luego te duermes en la habitación de invitados. Solo di que quieres hacer."

La bruja se paro en puntillas, besó sus labios y susurró "Quiero ser tu amante de rojo"

Esas palabras hicieron que todo el control de Lucius acabase, y los apareció a ambos en su habitación. La sentó en una silla y le sacó los tacones. Se arrodilló y suavemente desató las tiras de sus zapatos. Sus manos acariciaban las suaves piernas de la chica.

Deslizó sus medias de seda, no de esas que los muggles llaman medias, si no las reales. Suspiró feliz y continuó con la media del otro pie. El aliento de Hermione se cortaba mientras el masajeaba sus pies. Cuando terminó con su pie derecho, la paró y besó suavemente su boca, luego de eso, Hermione se sintió mas relajada que nunca.

La lengua de Lucius pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de Hermione, y ella estaba mas que dispuesta a dejarle entrar, ella deseaba sentir su lengua... El sabia maravilloso. Fresco y puro como una montaña en primavera, su lengua era suave, pero al mismo tiempo ruda, desafiándola. La bruja suspiró por placer y apretó aún mas sus brazos en la cintura de él. Él era tan alto, que la hacia sentir protegida.

Para Lucius ella era la perfección hecha persona. Su boca aún tenía el sabor del trago en ella, pero también estaba su sabor natural, era calido y suave, y él se encontró decidiendo no dejarla ir.

Cuando terminaron el beso, ambos estaban suspirando y susurrándose palabras de cariño. Lucius se sacó sus zapatos.

"Deja ayudarte con el vestido..." Susurró en el oído de Hermione, y empezó a bajar el cierre. Ella salió del vestido, y se puso frente a él, solo con sus bragas de seda roja y un bello tono rosa en sus mejillas.

"Merlín... Preciosa... Eres hermosa" Lucius estaba sin palabras, algo que raramente pasaba. En realidad, para ser precisos, nunca pasaba.

Lucius la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Con magia se deshizo de todo lo que había en ella, para tener mas espacio. Sus dedos acariciaban la cinta de seda de las bragas de Hermione, subiendo a su cintura. Su piel no tenía ningún defecto, era suave, bella. Lucius no podía despegar la mirada de ella, sus pechos eran bellos, perfectamente redondos, con unos pequeños pezones de color chocolate - Que ya se encontraban duros.

Ella no necesitaba usar un sujetador con esos pechos jóvenes y firmes. El vestido le daba el apoyo necesario para verse perfecta sin la necesidad de usar un corpiño. Comenzó a repartir besos, en su cuello, en el espacio de sus pechos, y bajo su ombligo. Hermione tiró su cabeza para atrás del placer que sentía. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

La manos de su amante viajaron sobre sus bragas de encajes, acariciando su centro por sobre la tela. La delicada tela ya estaba completamente mojada, pero Lucius se negaba a apurarse, aun cuando sentía como el aliento de Hermione aceleraba con cada toque. Sus manos trazaban delicados círculos en su femineidad, mientras bajaban la tela lentamente. De un momento a otro, Lucius comenzó a dar un recorrido de besos por su pierna, cuando llegó a los pies, dio un beso a su dedo.

Toda la atención del ex-mortífago estaba en su pies, Hermione pensó que moriría del placer que le provocaban los besos de su amante, finalmente sus labios subieron nuevamente por su pierna... Lucius enterró su cara entre la entrepierna de la castaña, oliendo su excitación. ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco del puro deseo!, su lengua acarició su clítoris por sobre la tela. Un gemido se escapó de la boca de su bruja - ¡Tanto placer, y ninguna oportunidad de liberarlo! Lucius continuó sus caricias con la otra pierna. Cuando terminó atacó su boca en un profundo beso.

La pequeña mujer comenzó a abrir los botones de camisa del rubio, por cada botón, plantaba un beso en su perfecto pecho, sus labios seguían a sus dedos. Cuando terminó, de desabrochar los botones, sacó la camisa por sobre sus hombros, dejando sus perfectos abdominales a su disposición. Comenzó a besar cada pedazo de piel que encontró, dando mas atención a su cuello. Lucius se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan vivo, tan lleno de placer. Su brujita, tan peligrosa, pero al mismo tiempo dulce e inocente, lo estaba haciendo hervir por dentro. Lucius estaba seguro que él no era su primer amante, pero por todos los Dioses, si de su vida dependiese ¡Él seria el último!

Las frenéticas manos de Hermione, abrieron rápidamente la hebilla del cinturón del mago, y desabotonaron su pantalón. En un solo movimiento se deshizo de toda su ropa. La bruja quedo maravillada con su miembro erecto. Una gota brillaba en la punta de este, y ella se arrodilló para limpiarla con su boca. Lucius gruñó cuando sintió la lengua calida y húmeda de su amada en su glande, acariciándolo desde arriba a abajo.

Cuando ella cerró sus labios alrededor de su eje, él jadeó "Espera... Preciosa... ¡No hoy! Estoy casi listo, si continuas con eso, ¡Acabaré! Y quiero hacerte el amor primero" Él la volteó y se deshizo de la ultima prenda que le separaba del paraíso.

Sus bragas desaparecieron de un momento a otro, y el rubio no dudo en enterrar su cara en los muslos de la castaña. Hermione gimió de puro placer cuando sintió la lengua de Lucius en su centro. Arqueó su espalda, los besos la estaban volviendo loca... La lengua de su amado penetró su feminidad, probando su excitación. Ella estaba tan mojada por el, ¡Tan lista! Le dio a su clítoris el ultimo beso y comenzó a viajar hasta posicionarse en sus caderas. Puso una mano en su cintura y la otra acariciaba su rostro.

"Serás mía hoy, preciosa, mi Hermione"

La morena solo jadeó por placer y rogó "No esperes mas Lucius... ¡Por favor!"

Su miembro duro, entró en el sexo de su amada, estaba mojada y calida. Un sonido, entre gemido y sollozo salió de la boca de Hermione. ¡Ya no iba a esperar mas! Su mago tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando cada minuto dentro de ella. Sus paredes, tan estrechas y húmedas alrededor de el, lo estaban volviendo loco. Cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su pelvis, él comenzó a moverse también. Lucius tenía su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione, y estaba dándole pequeños y húmedos besos, ya no tenía su cintura en sus manos, ahora él apretaba fuertemente sus brazos, y ella hacía lo mismo, sus uñas estaban en su espalda.

Con cada embestida Hermione y Lucius estaban próximos a alcanzar su orgasmo. Estaban completamente sincronizados, y habían encontrado un acalorado ritmo. El mago, sintió que un espectacular orgasmo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de él, y deseaba que Hermione llegara al clímax con él. Tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su otro pecho. Mordió suavemente su pezón y lo logró. Hermione terminó con un gemido, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su duro sexo. Él gruñó y se corrió dentro de ella. Llegando al cielo gracias al orgasmo.

Ella lo miró, irradiando felicidad post orgasmo. Los labios de Lucius se pegaron a los de ella "Merlín..." Murmuró Hermione y suspiró. Él le sonrió y apegó aún mas a su cuerpo.

"Duerme preciosa"

El sol iluminó al otro día la Mansión Malfoy. Draco levantó una ceja al ver un tercer plato en la mesa, pero no dijo nada. Tomó el diario y se entretuvo en la sección de deportes, mientras que su padre estaba enfrascado en la de negocios. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos Malfoy bajaron sus periódicos y miraron hacia la puerta.

La mandíbula de Draco se abrió a mas no poder cuando vio entrar a una joven y adormecida bruja, vistiendo una polera verde demasiado grande para ella.

Lucius sonrió y le dijo a su hijo en voz baja "Te dije que te estabas llevando a la chica equivocada" Y agregó un poco mas fuerte "¿Dormiste bien preciosa?"


End file.
